Crimson Eyes:Love or Hate
by Honoko-chi
Summary: A story about the 74th hunger Games. Summary inside. Rated T because it is the Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~~Prologue~~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

**Crimson Eyes - Love or Hate?**

When he was drawn in the picture, colour was added and I started to love my crimson eyes. When he was erased, everything was covered in blood red and it soon became dull. Looking at my hands, I hated my eyes once again. Why must he be gone? Why must it be the only one that I love? I hated the world, especially happiness and the Capitol.

That was in the POV of Ivy Angove, 16 years old now - 74th Hunger games. In this story, there will be two OCs. One male and one female. Sounds like two tributes. Story will mainly be written in Ivy's POV. Below is the information of the two OCs.

* * *

Ivy Angove

Age: 16 years old

District: District 5

Skill: Knife, sword and speed

Status: Currently not revealing

-0-

Delbert Wilkinson

Age: 16 years old

District: District 5

Skill: Sword, strength, speed and archery

Status: Currently not revealing

* * *

Hello dear readers! This is Honoko here! :)))))))) I promise that I'll be update this story as regularly as possible and be loyal to it unlike my other 2 stories…. I recently watched The Hunger Games, I tell you, they censored a lot and changed pretty a lot of things in it. Please REVIEW and REVIEW!


	2. Morning before Doomsday Part 1

**Ivy's POV**

Yawn. Time for hunting. I wore my usual hunting outfit - a ragged t-shirt, a cowboy style jacket, sagging trousers and boots.

Now I shall introduce myself. I live in the outskirts of District 5. Well, simply putting it, the poorer side which is also the furthest from the town center and the power station where we have to work at once we turn 12. I hate it. Why must we lead such boring lives? Everyone has his or her own future. If we have the ability to do something else, why can't we?

I rather live in the jungle despite all the dangers that lurk around there. At the jungle, there is adventure lying ahead of us. An exciting future. Moreover, there is the mockingjays. Those wonderful birds, I love them.

Reaching the end of District 5, I meet up with Delbert. "Lazy pig." he teases me. I glare back at him. As I was about to retort back and start our usual argument, he cups my mouth and brings me closer to him almost as if he knew I would struggle. "Shh…" Delbert whispers. I stiffened when I felt his heart thump in my back. At the corner of my eye, I spot the peacekeepers making their rounds. Strange. They usually don't do it now. Could they have realised that Delbert and I have entered the jungle?

"Everything seems fine. Could it be that he was telling us false information?" One peacekeeper said. Someone backstabbed us? Why? Aren't we all from the same district?

"It could be possible. However, we cannot let our guards down. Tighten up the security around the area." Demanded the other peacekeeper that seemed more superior than the others. The other peacekeepers replied back, "Yes, sir." Thankfully, they did not stay on and linger around. Instead, they left.

-0-

Delbert finally released his hold of me and sighed a sigh of relief. I regained my composure and asked, "Do you think it is safe for us to go now?"

"Sure. Why not?" Delbert replies with his smile, which can "kill" once you look at it, that's what my classmates in school say. "Are you scared?" He questions mischievously, bending his head closer to mine. My face reddens before pushing him away and retaliating, "I'm not a wimp. Let's go!"

Delbert deliberately smirks at me knowing that his annoying smirk irritates me. Hmph! If we were not trying to enter the jungle and avoid the peacekeepers at the same time, I would had snapped at him and stepped on his feet. We went through our secret hole which the dumb peacekeepers don't realise.

"Today I'm taking the north!" I exclaimed. "Fine with me. How about we have a competition. Whoever gets the least amount of animal has to bow to the winner and say, 'I'm your servant, forever at your service'." Delbert said.

"Alright, I'm on it. We'll meet back here in 2 hours time!" I replied with determination in my eyes. We sprint off to our respective locations.

I shall explain what's happening. Delbert and I are hunting partners. We spilt up our catch equally within ourselves and we hunt in the North and South. We normally switch once in a while. The North is the land where wild animals are while the South is where the river is. Neither area gives anyone the upper hand. The fishes at the river are rare and extremely hard to catch.

The key to catching more animals is to be clever and stealthy. This way your prey would not easily spot you. I'm saying this as if we are predators (e.g. lion, tiger, bear). Ha. Wait a minute. Why am I telling you this? Forget it.

I climb up a tree, getting leaves stuck in my hair. I don't care about it unlike those Capitol females who care about their beauty. Like, "Oh no! My nail broke!" Seriously, if you complain about that, try living like us. In the first place, why do they have such long fingernails for?

I positioned myself, aiming my knife at the unsuspecting deer. In the best position, I threw the knife right at the deer's heart, killing it in an instant. I climbed down my tree to claim my catch before some other animal tries to steal it. I smiled to myself. My first catch of the day.

* * *

Two chapters in 1 day! Yay! This is my longest chapter! Hooray! Thank you all of the readers for taking your time to read my story. Don't forget to REVIEW and REVIEW!


End file.
